Goodnight
by Teena M
Summary: Just a little bit of yuri fluff between Relena and Dorothy. PG for yuri and cursing, basically.


Teena: *smiles* This is my very first yuri fic. It's shoujo-ai, sap, and  
almost tooth-decayingly sweet. *grins* It's also got minor yaoi references.  
  
Duo: EVERYTHING you write has at least minor yaoi.  
  
Teena: Well, yeah... HOWever, that is NOT the point here! This is my   
first contribution to the Yuri Forces! *salutes* For the Cause!  
  
Goodnight  
  
  
Relena walked into her bedroom and collapsed into a chair. Her head   
lolled back against the cushioned backrest as an expression of total   
exhaustion settled over her face. She groaned quietly as she heard a   
knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" She called out politely, masking the tiredness in her voice.  
  
"Relena-sama? It's me, Dorothy. May I come in?"  
  
"Of course," Relena answered, smiling. "The door's unlocked."  
  
The doorknob turned, the door opened, and Dorothy walked in. Her face  
filled with concern as she took in Relena's position.  
  
"Relena? Are you alright?"  
  
"Just tired, Dorothy. I had a very difficult meeting with the L3 ambassador,  
that's all."  
  
"Is that old bastard on your case again? One of these days, I really do  
think I might shoot him."  
  
"Dorothy!"  
  
Dorothy smiled impishly. "Well, you know how much I love war, and that  
would almost certainly start one."  
  
Relena chuckled and stood up. She walked to Dorothy's side and slipped  
an arm around the other girl's waist, snuggling against her. "True, but  
I also know how much you love me, so you aren't going to do something  
that would cause me so much trouble."  
  
"Oh, but that's the beauty of it. I'd be shooting him for you, too. If  
he were dead, you wouldn't have to deal with him anymore."  
  
"But I would have to deal with the resultant war. So would Heero, by the  
way. I don't think he would take that very well."  
  
"I thought he liked to fight," Dorothy replied teasingly.  
  
"Maybe, but he doesn't like being separated from Duo. He'd probably   
hold you personally responsible."  
  
"Hmmmm... You make a very good point. Alright, I won't shoot the old  
bastard."  
  
Relena laughed and kissed Dorothy on the cheek. "I'm feeling much better  
now. Arigato."  
  
"Ninmu kanryou," Dorothy said with an admirable attempt at a stoic face.  
She quickly lost it, though, and both girls broke down in a fit of the   
giggles. Eventually Dorothy got a hold of herself, and made her way into  
the bathroom to draw a warm bath for Relena.   
  
By the time Relena recovered enough to follow her, the tub was full and  
steaming. She smiled as she undressed and climbed into the tub. Dorothy  
quickly averted her eyes.  
  
"Problem, Dorothy?" Relena asked innocently.  
  
"The bath is so you can relax. If I jump you, you won't be relaxing. I  
think I'll wait in the bedroom."  
  
With that, Dorothy turned about and walked out, showing stern control.  
Relena laughed and settled back in the warm bath water. Half an hour  
later, relaxed and sleepy, Relena dried off, slipped into a bathrobe,  
and walked out into the bedroom. Dorothy looked up from the book she  
was reading and smiled.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"Much," Relena replied, yawning. Dorothy put down her book and stood  
up, then walked over to Relena. Taking the other girl's arm, she led  
her to the bed and laid her down on it. Covering Relena gently, she  
leaned down and kissed her forehead, then turned the lamp off. As  
she walked out the door, she shut off the overhead and turned back to  
look at the shadowed bed and the figure in it.  
  
"Goodnight, Relena. Sleep well."  
  
"G'night, koi," Relena answered sleepily as she drifted off. The quiet  
click of the latch signaled Dorothy's departure, and the night was   
silent.  
  
  
~owari~  
  
  
Teena: Well? How'd'ja like it? Good, bad, absolutely horrible? Let me   
know. C&C would be VERY appreciated.  
  
Duo: She's insecure.  
  
Teena: Ignore him. I just want feedback. This is for the Yuri Forces!  
  
Duo: May the Forces be with you.  
  
Teena: *grins* Private First-Class Teena, signing off. 


End file.
